


Laughter, Sex, & Love

by msalexiscriss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Prompt Fill, Smut, Tickle Fights, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msalexiscriss/pseuds/msalexiscriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus are friends—best friends. They have been so for years. In all their years of friendship nothing has ever happened between them, but one night everything changes. A tickle fight leads to something else and it's safe to say that by the end of the night they are no longer <i>just friends.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter, Sex, & Love

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say??? I have no excuse for this whatsoever. I wanted to start posting my new multi-chapter fic, but someone prompted me on tumblr and this is the result (oops). Anyway, I really hope you like it!!! It's short, but whatever. Have a great weekend and see you soon with a new story!!!
> 
> **The prompt is in the end notes to avoid spoilers.

Alec and Magnus were friends—best friends. They had been so for years. They had met at a party Izzy—Alec’s sister—had forced him to attend. Alec didn't like parties, in fact, he hated them, but he couldn't say he regretted having attended that one. That night he had met Magnus, this eccentric man who despite being completely different from him, had managed to become one of the most important people in his life. His outgoing personality and natural charisma seemed to complement with Alec's shyness and introversion. They were as opposite as they could be from one another, but that had only made their friendship even more perfect.

Now they were not only best friends but also roommates. They had moved in together to some loft in Brooklyn half a year ago. The place wasn’t very large, but it was large enough for them and the cat to live comfortably. Yeah, the cat. Magnus had a cat, a munchkin named Chairman Meow that Alec loved with all his heart. They were the perfect trio and Alec loved every minute of his life with them.

One day while they were having their traditional Sunday dinner with Alec’s family, Izzy and Jace—two of his annoying siblings—had decided to bring to the table Alec’s social life, or his lack of one for that matter. Alec didn't know why they had done it, but the conversation had left him feeling confused and worried to some extent. He knew he didn’t go out and dated like the rest of them did, but that didn’t make him an old boring man trapped in a young man’s body like they had said. He had friends, maybe not as many as they had, but he wasn’t a hermit.

“Magnus?” Alec asked. They were back home, watching some reruns of Magnus’s favorite TV show: Project Runaway.

“Huh?” Magnus asked distracted. Alec knew that his friend’s full attention was on the screen and not on Alec’s internal struggle.

Alec had been unable to stop thinking about what had happened over dinner. His brother Jace had even pointed out that Alec never laughed—like ever. _Was it true that he never laughed? Was he really that boring?_ He wondered to himself.

“I do laugh, right?” Alec asked aloud.

“What?” Magnus asked confused.

“I do laugh, right?” He asked again, looking at his best friend straight in the eye. He knew that if there was a person in the world who knew him better than he knew himself that was Magnus. He was certain that his best friend would have the answers to the questions for which he had none.

“Of course you do, dear.” Magnus said. “Don't mind your annoying siblings, they just wanted to make fun of you. You know how they are.”

Alec frowned, not quite satisfied with that answer. Yes, his siblings loved to make fun of him, but maybe there was some truth in what they had said. Maybe they were right and he didn’t laugh at all. He would have to start paying more attention to himself to count the number of times a day he laughed. He had to know if what his siblings had said might be true because whenever he tried to remember the last time he had cracked up with laughter, the only thing that came to his mind was that time when the Chairman had peed on the expensive rug Magnus had just bought a week after they had moved in together, but apart from that time, his mind was blank. He didn-

Alec didn’t have time to finish his train of thought because next thing he knew Magnus was on top of him, pinning him against the couch, and tickling him.

“See?” Magnus said as if that proved what he had said earlier. “You’re laughing.”

Alec was extremely ticklish, but almost nobody knew it. Of course, Magnus was, the exception to that rule.

“Magnus, stop! You know I hate tickle fights!” He complained, but Magnus wasn’t listening. His playful fingers were still moving, attacking Alec’s sides and making him squirm and laugh uncontrollably.

Fortunately for Alec, he was taller and more skilled than his friend, so he freed himself from Magnus’s grip and jumped back as far away as he could from him.

“Don’t run, or I’ll catch you, Alexander!” Magnus warned him, but Alec didn’t waste any time and fled from the living room as quickly as he could.

He ran around the apartment trying to avoid his naughty friend, but just like Alec was more skilled and taller than Magnus, his friend was faster, so when he turned around to close the door of his room, Magnus was already there stopping him and cornering him against the wood surface.

“No, please! Stop!” Alec exclaimed, running to the bed and grabbing a pillow to protect himself. Magnus wasn’t even touching him yet, and he was already laughing like a loon—that proved how ticklish he was.

“Beg all you want, Alexander, today I’ll have no mercy on you.” Magnus said, knocking Alec down with another pillow and pinning him to the bed.

“No, please!” Alec squirmed, but Magnus had already secured Alec’s hands above his head and was holding his body down with his own weight.

“I’m going to show you how much you can laugh, dear. You're going to pee in your pants!”

Alec tried to free himself again, but his body was weak with all the laughter and squirming. “Magnus, please!”

Magnus shook his head and only intensified his attack.

“Magnus!” Alec complained, giggling and trying to wiggle away, using what little was left of his strength to throw Magnus off.

“You can’t do anything, Alexander.” Magnus said, smirking. “You’re trapped and about to die of laughter.” He added, looking playfully at Alec’s abdomen.

Alec looked down—his shirt had rolled up a bit with all the squirming. "Don't you dare!" He warned his friend, but Magnus was already seizing the opportunity and tickling Alec under his shirt.

Alec froze with the sudden contact skin against skin. They had touched a million times before, they usually watched movies huddled together on the couch, but it had never felt like that. There was something different in the atmosphere that made Alec gasp for air and not due to the tickle attack.

Clearly oblivious to the side effect that he was having on Alec, Magnus continued his attack and started to blow raspberries all over Alec’s belly. Alec was laughing, but he was also dying with the touch. There was a part of him that was stirring, coming to life whenever Magnus placed his lips against his skin.

It was too much, and Alec knew he had to try to free himself or else there was a great chance that he not only pee in his pants, but something else happened down there. Something he knew wouldn’t be so easy to hide.

He was so lost in the swirl of emotions he had inside that he didn’t notice when the raspberries turned into something else, something that felt a lot like... _kisses?_

“Wh-” Alec tried to speak, to ask what was happening, but now that he could feel Magnus’s lips tracing the lines of his abs, he couldn’t concentrate on anything else but on how amazing that felt.

“Magnus…” Alec managed to breath out.

Magnus was staring at him with some sort of intensity that was going straight to Alec’s pants.

“Alexander…” Magnus replied, and Alec was relieved to see that his friend seemed as affected as he was.

They locked eyes for what felt like years, but were merely a couple of seconds. Alec looking not only at his best friend, but at the man with whom he had had a crush on for years; the man who since they met had had a very special spot in his heart. He just didn’t know how special it was until now.

“Kiss me.” Alec said practically out of breath.

And so Magnus finally let go of Alec’s wrists and kissed him, and Alec kissed him back. The kiss was messy, hot, awkward, but all kinds of perfect as well. Their lips matched as two pieces of the same puzzle. Alec had never kissed anyone before, at least not a kiss that counted, but he doubted anything could top how amazing it felt to kiss Magnus.

The kiss increased the temperature in the room and soon Alec found himself trying to unbutton Magnus’s shirt.

“We don’t have to do it if you-”

“I want to.” Alec said, because it was true. He had never wanted anything in his life as he wanted to do this with Magnus, so he resumed what he had been doing before his friend interrupted him, and suddenly, they were a mess of tangled limbs, discarded clothes and urgent kisses.

Magnus was an experienced man, Alec knew that, but Alec wasn't. He hadn’t done anything with anyone ever, but doing it with Magnus didn’t feel like a mistake, on the contrary, it felt like something he had been waiting for all his life.

“We’ll go slow, okay?” Magnus whispered into his ear. “If you want me to stop at any time you just-”

Alec silenced him with a kiss. He appreciated the concern and all, but he had a need to satisfy and he hadn’t waited this long for Magnus to ruin it with a touchy-feely speech.

“Touch me.” Alec asked in a moment of boldness.

Magnus obliged, touching Alec over his underwear, tracing with his long fingers the line of Alec’s large cock. Alec moaned and squirmed. The feeling was amazing, like nothing he had ever felt before.

Magnus worked him up slowly, taking his time to remove Alec’s underwear and making him feel like dying.

“Faster!” Alec demanded.

“No, Alexander.” Magnus said. “I’ve been fantasizing about this for years, we’ll go slow. I’ll take you slowly.”

Alec didn’t say anything, but a moan escaped from his lips. He was realizing that he no longer had control over his body, he was completely at Magnus’s mercy.

“You’re so vocal.” Magnus teased. “Who would have guessed it, huh? I like it...it’s hot.”

Alec wanted to do something, he was moving his hands awkwardly, not knowing where to put them or what to do with them. Magnus still had his underwear on, but Alec was too shy to even try anything.

“You’re so handsome.” Magnus murmured. He was leaving a trail of wet kisses all the way from Alec’s jaw to his happy trail, and Alec was losing his mind. The feeling was so intense, so overwhelming that when he felt Magnus's warm mouth taking his cock, he couldn’t help but gasp, moan, and scream all at the same time.

He was so close and yet still not there. It was like falling off a cliff and never hitting the ground. It was clear, at least in Alec’s limited experience, that Magnus knew what he was doing. And he was taking advantage of that.

“Magnus, please!” Alec begged, and Magnus shook his head with Alec’s cock still in his mouth. “Please! Ahhh, you’re killing me!”

“Good.” Magnus said, releasing Alec’s throbbing cock with a loud and wet smack and making him tremble from head to toe.

Alec couldn’t compare this experience with anything, but the gods above knew that it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Magnus’s mouth and tongue were miraculous to say the least.

“Is this the right moment to confess,” Magnus said, while he worked Alec’s length up and down, “that I’ve jerked off thinking about you for years?”

Alec barely registered what Magnus had just said, his head was clouded with a sudden urgent need to find some release. “Magnus, please!”

Magnus obliged once again and took Alec again, bobbing his head up and down at a pace that was taking Alec to the edge.

“Magnus, I’m going to-”

He didn’t even finish his sentence, and just came hard and fast in Magnus’s mouth. His body trembling with the aftershocks.

“You taste amazing.” Magnus said, licking his lips approvingly. “You wanna try?”

Alec didn’t know what made him nod, but he did. Before that day the idea of tasting his own cum had been repulsive, but he had done it and so Magnus was kissing him again, and he could taste the saltiness of his own cum in his friend’s mouth. He didn't know if it was due to the heat of the moment, or because he was just too dizzy after the amazing orgasm to have any coherent thought, but in that moment he agreed with Magnus. He did taste amazing.

Magnus lingered the kiss for a few more seconds, and when the dizziness caused by his orgasm began to fade, Alec was aware of the hard bulge pressed against his leg.

“Can I?” He asked tentatively, pointing to Magnus's still clearly erected cock. Apparently, orgasms made him bolder.

“Please.” Magnus said, helping Alec to remove his underwear so that he could have better access to the most precious part of his body.

Alec grabbed Magnus’s long and quite thick cock in his hand, and as if he were pleasuring himself, he started to work him up until Magnus was panting and shaking, spilling long lines of cum in both their chests.

“Alexander…” Magnus said, making Alec’s name sound almost sacred.

“Magnus…” Alec replied, locking eyes with his best friend.

He had so much to say, but he couldn't think of ways to express what he was feeling, so he just kissed him again. Hoping that a simple kiss could evoke all the love he felt inside, because it was love—it had always been. For years he had tried to put it aside for fear of losing his best friend, but not anymore.

“I love you.” Magnus whispered, practically stealing those words from Alec’s mouth.

“I-I love you too.” He said back, feeling his heart making all sort of flips.

“Good.” Magnus said with a smile.

They remained silent for some minutes, just trying to ease their breaths. Their hands were intertwined and every part of their bodies was touching. Alec closed his eyes and couldn’t help but laugh as he recalled a conversation that had happened nearly six months ago, when Alec had shared with his sister that he had decided to move in with Magnus.

“What’s funny?” Magnus asked curiously.

“Hmmm, I kind of owe Izzy two hundred dollars.”

“Why?”

“When I told her that we were moving in together she said that we would end up doing...well, something like this.”

“Did she?”

Alec nodded.

“Well, I guess I can help you pay, since half of the responsibility of this happening is mine.”

“There’s no need,” Alec said, playing with Magnus’s chest hair, “I was saving some money to take my imaginary boyfriend out.”

“Well, he’s not so imaginary anymore, dear, you could still take him out. You know him better than anyone...he has a soft spot for Ethiopian food.”

Alec smiled, feeling his heart suddenly overflowing with happiness. “It’s a date.”

“I love the sound of that.” Magnus said, getting out of bed and letting Alec to admire the view of his well-toned body. “Come, we have to clean and there’s a sleeping arrangement that needs to change in this loft.”

“Really?”

“Yes, the Chairman will finally have his own room.”

Alec burst out laughing and followed Magnus to the bathroom, feeling the happiest he had ever felt. _Who would have guessed that laughing could be so damn rewarding?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Hope you liked it!!! Kudos, Bookmarks and Comments are always welcome!!!
> 
> PS: You can find a rebloggable (tumblr) version of this story [here](http://msalexiscriss.tumblr.com/post/149189033937/summary-alec-and-magnus-are-friends-best).
> 
> **Prompt: “Imagine you and your best friend are just on his bed tickling each other and play fighting, and then suddenly he flips you over onto your back and pins your arms above your head and he’s all smirking because he knows you won’t be able to get away and your t-shirt is after riding up and he gives you this wicked grin and starts blowing raspberries on your tummy and you’re giggling and squealing, telling him to stop because it tickles but he continues, and soon this raspberries turn into kisses that trail down your stomach towards the hem of your sweatpants and he looks up at you through his eyelashes as if looking for approval and you just nod your head and he starts tugging your sweats down and let’s just say you're not exactly just friends after.”


End file.
